2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum
2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum is a crossover video game created by Arc System Works and Bandai Namco Games. The game features characters from Animes from different Manga companies that had Anime adaptations from 2010 to 2020. Modes *'Story Mode' *'Arcade' *'Versus' *'Online' *'Store' *'Options' Characters From Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Fighters *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Elma Support *Lucoa Quetzalcoatl *Fafnir Others Fighters *Taro (Original Character) *Mina (Original Character) *Son Goku (from Dragon Ball Super) *Vegeta (from Dragon Ball Super) *Beerus (from Dragon Ball Super) *Caulifla (from Dragon Ball Super) *Frieza (from Dragon Ball Super) *Saitama (from One Punch Man) *Genos (from One Punch Man) *Tatsumaki (from One Punch Man) *Speed-O'-Sonic (from One Punch Man) *Monkey D.Luffy (from One Piece) *Zoro Roronoa (from One Piece) *Sanji Vinsmoke (from One Piece) *Portgas D.Ace (from One Piece) *Donquixote Doflamingo (from One Piece) *Marshall D.Teach (from One Piece) *Natsu Dragneel (from Fairy Tail) *Lucy Heartfilia (from Fairy Tail) *Erza Scarlet (from Fairy Tail) *Gray Fullbuster (from Fairy Tail) *Eren Jaeger (from Attack on Titan) *Mikasa Ackerman (from Attack on Titan) *Annie Leonhart (from Attack on Titan) *Kirito (from Sword Art Online) *Asuna Yuuki (from Sword Art Online) *Leafa (from Sword Art Online) *Silica (from Sword Art Online) *Sinon (from Sword Art Online) *Llenn (from Sword Art Online) *Boruto Uzumaki (from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation) *Sarada Uchiha (from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation) *Gintoki Sakata (from Gintama) *Katsura Kotaro (from Gintama) *Ayame Sarutobi (from Gintama) *Shinsuke Takasugi (from Gintama) *Jonathan Joestar (from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jotaro Kujo (from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Josuke Higashikata (from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Giorno Giovanna (from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Deku (from My Hero Academia) *Shoto Todoroki (from My Hero Academia) *All Might (from My Hero Academia) *Stain (from My Hero Academia) *Himiko Toga (from My Hero Academia) *Muscular (from My Hero Academia) *Ichigo Kurosaki (from Bleach) *Rukia Kuchiki (from Bleach) *Aizen Sousuke (from Bleach) *Meliodas (from The Seven Deadly Sins) *Diane (from The Seven Deadly Sins) *Ban (from The Seven Deadly Sins) *Merlin (from The Seven Deadly Sins) *Ryuko Matoi (from Kill La Kill) *Satsuki Kiryuin (from Kill La Kill) *Saber (from Fate/Stay-Night) *White Blood Cell (from Cells at Work) *Killer T Cell (from Cells at Work) *Sailor Moon *Guts (from Berserk) *Black Rabbit (from Mondaiji) *Tokisaki Kurumi (from Date A Live) *Rem (from Re:Zero) *Megumin (from Konosuba) *Sakura Kinomoto (from Card Captor Sakura (2018 Series)) *Popuko & Pipimi (from Pop Team Epic) *Asta (from Black Clover) *Ainz Ooal Gown (from Overlord) *Momiji Binboda (from Good Luck Girl!) *Goblin Slayer Support *Kairi & Ra3317 (Original Characters) *Son Gohan (from Dragon Ball Super) *Android 18 & Android 17 (from Dragon Ball Super) *Sabo (from One Piece) *Boa Hancock (from One Piece) *Juvia Lockser (from Fairy Tail) *Wendy Marvell (from Fairy Tail) *Armin Alert (from Attack on Titan) *Levi Ackerman (from Attack on Titan) *Yuna (from Sword Art Online) *Mitsuki (from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation) *Elizabeth Liones (from The Seven Deadly Sins) *Platelets (from Cells at Work) *Momou Inugami (from Good Luck Girl!) *Ranmaru Rindou (from Good Luck Girl!) *Tsubasa Ouzora (from Captain Tsubasa) *Nico Yazawa (from LoveLive!!) *Umaru Doma (form Himouto! Umaru-Chan) *Chito & Yuuri (from Girls Last Tour) *Maika Sakuranomiya & Dino (from Blend S) *Nanachi (from Made in Abyss) *Special Week (from Uma Musume Pretty Derby) *Toru Muhyo (from Muhyo to Rouji) *Sakura Minamoto (from Zombieland Saga) Final Bosses *Madara Uchiha (from Naruto Shippuden) *Boros (from One Punch Man) *Altair (from Re:Creators) *Heathcliff (from Sword Art Online) *Dio (from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Zamasu (from Dragon Ball Super) *Dezrath (Original Character) Stages *Training Stage *Battle Arena *Universe 2K10 *Bills Planet - Dragon Ball Super *A-City - One Punch Man *Alabasta - One Piece *Grand Magic Games Arena - Fairy Tail *Wall Maria Zone - Attack on Titan *Aincrad Lookout - Sword Art Online *Village of the Leaf - Boruto *Yoshiwara Paradise - Gintama *Morioh Town - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *U.A. High School - My Hero Academia *Soul Society - Bleach *''Oborozuka Shopping District - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' *Vaizel - The Seven Deadly Sins *Mare Aurum - Fate/Stay-Night *Human Body - Cells at Work *Death Note (Homage Stage) *Rosario + Vampire (Homage Stage) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Homage Stage) Category:Games Category:Crossovers